Currently, most vaccines are administered via subcutaneous or intramuscular route. These have been highly effective in generating protective immune response, but they remain invasive, potentially painful and require a skilled professional for vaccination. In an attempt to minimize some of these issues scientists have explored the potential of delivering vaccine antigens intradermally using microneedles. Microneedles, as the name indicates, are micron diameter-sized needles, which upon insertion into the skin result in formation of aqueous conduits forming a passage for the vaccine antigens towards the immune-competent skin layers. Due to their short needle length, they avoid contact with the nerve endings in the dermis thus remain to be a painless mode of immunization. Recently FDA approved Intanza™ (by Sanofi Pasteur), an intradermal influenza vaccine that incorporates a 1.5 mm needle attached to a pre-filled syringe loaded with flu antigens. It has been shown to be efficacious when compared with an IM flu vaccine thus bringing a switch from hypodermic needles to “micro”-needles for immunizations. This opens a new avenue of vaccine delivery through an effective, painless and patient-friendly route of administration. However, heretofore, there has not been a biodegradable and biocompatible microneedle transdermal delivery system.